cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
"We Like Eagles! (and these other guys)" Pact ON DOPE
|date = April 5th 2010 |link = http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=83833 |link2 = |termin = August 13, 2011 |status = Defunct |color = Red }} The "We Like Eagles! (and these other guys)" Pact ON DOPE are an MDoAP between FAR and UINE. It is similar to that of the original PIAT except that it means a bit more. It was announced by StealingPandas, the FAR Regent on April 5, 2010. The treaty became defunct when UINE merged into the Imperial Order on August 13, 2011. Text of the Treaty Preamble So after a few months of solid growth FAR finally got around to upgrading their protectorate. Since the jail bait has finally become legal we’ve decided to do the right thing (who wouldn’t) and propose before popping her cherry. Section I. Yo we's 2 different ppl's We like eagles and all, but we still gonna do our thing, and expect them to do the same. Section II. Oh no he didn't! Yo, we wont attack each other. If some "foo" decides to go off and be stupido, we gonna work out some rep arrangements. (and maybe some rogue fun?) Section III. No Moles! We won't tell each others sekrits. Section IV. We from da streets, but we play nice. Just what freakin' title says. We gonna be play nice with each other. That means IC, OOC, IRC or W/E we be meetin'. Section V. Hood Rat! StealingPandas of FAR, agrees to not do any of the following: Steal Pandas, Steal Members, Steal Moniez, and/or block UINE of any lude acts. Section VI. We cant keep sekrits bout each other.... Yo. You got something bad to say about our frenz? You wanna tell me? Go ahead! I wont tell'em.. until you leave... Section VII. Do wah diddy diddy dum diddy do! Keve69 of UINE is required to sing 1 song for the government of FAR at least 1 time a week, in a private channel only accessible by UINE and FAR. Shall Keve69 not hold to this section of the treaty, the treaty is still valid, and nothing will happen except a lot of whining from Mr Damsky Fernando12. Section VIII. We give to charity! Yo, we gonna give each other aidz when we can... Nando is good at spreading things around. Section IX. I got ur back if u get jump’d bro If either of these dawgs gets jump’d by some hoodlums the other one ‘ll be right there to save his hide. Section X. If you rob a house, I migh' come too If one of these dawgs decides to take the good fight to the ennemiez doorstep, and thru the door into wherever it is they hide their stash, the other bro has the choice to tag along or not... everyone needz a wingman. Section XI. Hopefully this wont happen?! Even though we don't wanna ever see dis go away, but !@#$ happens (Keve's Dyslexic). If its gotta end, at least let the other guy know 48 hours in advance. Signed /s/ for FAR *Emperor - Fernando12 *Regent - Stealingpandas *Minister of Foreign Affairs - Sir Exodus *Minister of Defense - DarkReaver724 *Minister of Finance - Irishninja *Minister of Internal Affairs - Colonel Brick *Deputy Minister of Defense - Da Vinci *Deputy Minister of Finance - Chopin *Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs - JJ452 /s/ for UINE *Exalted Emperor of Smexyness - Keve69 *Triumvir - HRH King Raymond II *Triumvir – King Ryan IV *Triumvir - MajorLube Links * Announcement FAR Category:FAR